It's such a nice morning
by EraBlaise
Summary: Tegan and Sara on a Sunday morning. Smutty fluffy quincest one-shot.


I sleepily turned over in the bed under the soft blankets and put my hand on Sara's warm, naked back, lazily smiling as I felt her breathing under my palm. It was such a nice Sunday morning, and I put my head next to her shoulders, inhaling her sweet scent. I wanted to go back to sleep like this, cuddling with her but I felt her stirring, so I pulled away a bit to give her space. She turned over to face me but kept her eyes closed, so I put my head back on her shoulder, letting her arms hug me tightly as I lay on her.  
"Good morning, beautiful." She whispered and kissed the top of my head but I shook my head and nuzzled her neck.  
"I don't wanna get up." I whined and heard her giggle. She ran her fingers up and down my naked back and I shivered a bit. Her fingertips were so soft on my skin, her warm body made me calm and her scent surrounded me… life was perfect. I was slowly falling back to sleep when she ran her fingers over my boxer covered bum and the little squeeze she gave me woke me up with a smile.  
"Don't wake me up." I murmured but didn't really want her to stop and she knew this so she didn't stop massaging my bum.  
"You can sleep, if you want." I heard the evil smile in her voice and I planted a kiss on her neck.  
"I thought you wanted to sleep." She said as she rolled us over, pinning my body to the soft bed, hovering over me. Her bangs fell into her eyes and I pushed them out of her face, caressing her scalp and I brought my hands to the back of her neck, pulling her down to meet her lips in a slow kiss.  
"I changed my mind." I whispered and heard her giggle.  
"I thought so."

She ran her tongue over my bottom lip and I let her in, let her exploring my mouth like it was my soul and she did explore everything – she ran her honey flavored tongue over my teeth just like she slowly opened up all my secrets over the years – carefully and with love. My hands ran up and down on her back, giving her shoulders a squeeze. She moved her kisses down on my jaw and I felt her smile against my skin and I smiled, too, instantly knowing that would happen, and I was right, moments later I felt her sharp teeth biting deep into my flesh, my body arched as a bow and I pushed myself onto her warm body, moaning as the pain turned into pleasure under her soft tongue.

She planted kisses on my collarbones, her hands massaging my breasts, and my hips bucked up, but she refused to put her thigh between mine to give me some friction, she worked on my body slowly and with love. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the treat – her warm, moist mouth sucking on my nipple, her tongue circling it slowly. I grabbed a fistful of her soft hair and bit my lip. I looked down on her and she watched me, her lustful eyes drove me wild and I couldn't hold back my plea.  
"Please" I whispered and she smiled, coming back up to my lips and kissing them lightly, like the sunshine kissed her skin just minutes ago. She brought her mouth to my ear and whispered.  
"Tell me what you want."  
"You" She put her thigh between mine and my hips bucked up but she pushed them down with her hands.  
"Where do you want me?" I let out a little whimper and her nails dig into my flesh, keeping my hips still in place.  
"Please" I grabbed her arms and tried to move her hands but she was the stronger one in this situation. She controlled me, and I liked it. Her dominant side was my heroin, I was addicted to her lips, her touch, I would have done everything what she told me on her beautiful voice.  
"Tegan, tell me." I was done. Her voice saying my name, my whole name… I was lost.  
"Between my legs." I panted out and she smiled.  
"Good girl." She kissed my cheek and finally moved down, planting kisses on my hot skin on her way down. I watched her, holding back my breath, trying to be ready when her tongue touched my sensitive button and her lips closed around it, sucking, her teeth biting it… Jesus, just the thought drove me insane.

She hooked her fingers under the waistband of my boxers and I instantly bucked my hips to help her. She slowly, oh so painfully pulled them down on my legs, pushed my thighs apart and watched my pussy, with nothing else but lust and admiration in her eyes. She looked into my eyes once more and I bit my lips, panting. She put my thighs over her shoulders, and inhaled my scent before destroying me with her skilled tongue.

She did big circles around my clit, making me push my pelvis into her and grab her head. She opened her eyes and I saw the evil smile in her eyes. She bit down and my back arched, I gasped and moaned. She loved doing that – biting me and watching as I died for few seconds between her teeth from pain and pleasure.

As fast as the pain came, it went away as she smoothed my pink flesh with her tongue, her thumb massaging my entrance, her other hand grabbing my thigh, leaving white marks around her fingers on my skin. My knuckles turned white as I grabbed the sheets under me and moaned when her pointed tongue worked small, fast circles on the tip of my clit. I was coming close to my orgasm and needed her right on top of me, her face next to me as I came.

I looked down at her and knocked on her hand, making her open her eyes and look at me. The way she looked at me under her bangs made me moan. I was getting so close and she was working so slow on me, again…  
"Up…" I whispered and she did so, trying to be quick so I wouldn't lose the orgasm that was on its way, knocking on my walls, making my thighs shiver with pleasure.

She lay on me and her fingers continued the magic that her tongue did before and she kissed me, pushing herself onto my body. I tried to kiss her back but my orgasm was faster, I threw my head back and a deep, long moan left my mouth, my thighs squeezed her hips hard, I pushed my body onto her and squirmed under her as the waves of my orgasm washed over my head.

With a final moan my body fell back onto the bed, my legs let her free and my hands rested on her upper arms as I was still on cloud nine. I was panting, eyes closed when she moved her fingers on my oversensitive button, again and I whimpered, grabbing her wrist.  
"No…Please…" She pulled her hand away.  
"Are you okay, babe?" I felt her push herself up a bit to look at me.  
"Yeah" I slowly opened my eyes. "It was just too much." She smiled at me and I kissed her cheek.  
"Thank you, babe."  
"Anytime." With that she kissed my nose and lay down next to me and I turned over to face her, cuddling into her warm body, pushing my face into her chest to inhale her scent. I became sleepy and didn't want to do anything else but cuddle on this wonderful morning.  
"Sleepy?" She asked and I nodded against her chest. I heard her laugh lightly as she put her arms around me, pulling me even closer.  
"Sleep then." She kissed the top of my head.

I was half asleep in her embrace when I felt the end of the bed move and she lifted up her head.  
"No, no no." I heard her whisper. "Your place is on the ground."

I looked down between our bodies at the little husky puppy, putting his head sadly on his paws. He was such a charming prince as he looked at Sara with big, innocent, blue eyes.  
"Don't look at me like that…"  
"Please, Sara…" I said lowly and joined the dog in the "let's look sadly at Sara" game.  
"Mmmh…" She frowned and I caressed her collarbones with my fingertips.  
"Please, it's such a beautiful Sunday morning, just this one time…" I bit my lips and drew patterns on her skin until she finally sighed.  
"Okay." I instantly opened my arms to the puppy, motioning him to come to me.  
"Come here, little one!" He tried to jump on the bed but failed it and we laughed, until he finally jumped on the bed, cutely making his way into my arms and with swaying tail licking my face.  
"Hey" I laughed and pushed his face away until he lay down between us.  
Sara ran her fingers through his soft fur and I played with his little ears.  
Sara's birthday gift really was a surprise and I couldn't have been happier.  
I pushed my face to his little body and whispered  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too." I looked at Sara and frowned.  
"I was talking to this little one." She raised her eyebrow.  
"Oh, excuse me. I think he loves you, too."  
"Yepp." I nodded and closed my eyes, ready to go back to sleep.  
"Are you aware of the fact that he still doesn't have a name and you can't call him "little one" for too long?" She asked me and I heard in her voice that she was smiling.  
"Yes." She giggled and kissed my forehead before wrapping both of us in her arms and letting me sleep a bit more before returning the favor.


End file.
